<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin-Glazed Pastry by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583679">Pumpkin-Glazed Pastry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [227]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Draco Eats Pastries, Established Relationship, Harry is jealous, M/M, Mild Flirty Language, So Married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco eats a treat and doesn't share it with Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [227]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkin-Glazed Pastry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 Ways To Say I love You Challenge Fic, based on prompt no. 74: <em> We can share. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that from the new Elf bakery?” Harry asked, curious. Draco was eating a pumpkin-glazed pasty. It smelt scrumptious. </p><p>“It is,” Draco agreed. “Pans and I thought we’d take a visit. It’s had brilliant reviews.”</p><p>Harry was practically vibrating with envy. “So, it tastes nice?” he hinted, giving his husband a beseeching look. “Maybe we can share?”</p><p>Draco briefly considered Harry's offer before wolfing down the rest of the pasty. </p><p>Harry sputtered at the sight. “You greedy git!” he exploded. “You never even <em>offered</em> me a taste!”</p><p>Draco smirked, licking his lips.  “You <em>want</em> to taste, get yourself over here!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Draco had brought Harry a pasty of course! It was just hidden in the pantry. </p><p>Thank you for reading xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>